Shingeki No Koyjin
by xXScribbleWolfXx
Summary: Navari is only fifteen years old and for five years had wanted to get revenge for her mothers death and younger sisters disappearance
1. chapter one

_**chapter one**_

'Navari!' Myra yells as she runs up to me, a book in her hands, her pure black hair flows with the cool wind, looking up at her I give a slight smile.

she's exhausted, shaking like she had just seen a ghost 'I-I'm... SO... tired!' her eyes closed tight as the hot shimmering sun shines down at us, sweat keeps running down Myra's face as she takes deep breaths.

I look down at the book Myra has tight in her hands, tilting my head down a bit to the right I try reading the title, 'The world outside' I announce 'smuggled another Ilegal book aye Myra?.'

'you believe it too though don't you navar?!' Myra announces 'that the outside world has salt water that stretches through most the land, and the clean grass that grows so tall.'

Myra announces using hand gestures, I nod smiling 'and don't call me navar!' I announce 'now hand me the book!' i demand in a cheeky way 'hey navari are you still teaching me how to read?, you know after I told mama and papa about how you want to join the survey corps?' Myra asks worried i'll reject her after the fight 'of course!' I say shocked, Myra passes me the book as she sits down by my side.

I point at the first word 'the...' i say '...t..he…' myra replies struggling to pronounce it 'earth…' i say pointing at the second word, just as myra opens her mouth **BAMM!** A loud noise comes from the wall, vibrations everywhere.

a shiver runs down my spine 'w-what was that?' Myra asks stunned, 'I-I don't know... stay here i'll go have a look' I announce, Myra grasps onto my arm not wanting to let go 'it's ok i'll be back!' i say as, myra slowly lets go of my arm trusting what I said.

standing up I run on the streets until I see a crowd of people looking at the wall, they're frozen still, I turn to my left looking up in realization what's happening 'I-it can't be, there- the- but how, the titans' i say not knowing how to pin my words together.

The tall taunting titan looking down at us, his hand grasped tight on top of the wall, **BAMM!... ...BAMM!...** a constant noise of banging on wall maria weakening the gate, all of a sudden a titan covered in some sort of armor smashes through it.

Massive chunks of stone fly everywhere, all flown in every direction, leaving a big hole in the wall, titans begin to walk inside wall maria 'Myra!' I yell running back to where we were to find no trace of Myra.

'Myra….?' Tears run down my face as I look around for Myra, I ignore the titans all around the village wanting to find my little sister 'M-Myra!' Yelling I then catch the attention of a ten meter class titan, the titan begins to run, my legs are too weak to move any further.

I full onto my knees crying 'I shouldn't of left her' I say still crying, I than full onto my back staring at the bright blue sky which is later on covered by the flesh eating aberrant I lay there exhausted slowly closing my eyes, feeling the titans hands grasp tight around me, my eyes close tightly in pain _h-hot_ i think as a little bit of blood comes from my mouth and nose.

Smelling the stench of titan I open my eyes seeing its mouth wide open slowly pulling me closer, the tuanting look in its eyes as he stares at me, I stare back crying 'so hot' I say barely being able to breath, I close my eyes knowing i'm about to die, my eyes shut tightly as my heart skips a beat.

The hot smoke from the aberrants hands slowly disappear as I slowly fall to the ground, to scared to open my eyes, as I slowly fall asleep unconscious.

 _I can hear people_ I think as I hear muttering in the background, waking up I see my dad sitting by me injured massively his head bleeding and his arm broken 'where's mama?' I ask half asleep, staring at my dad, my vision, blurry but I can see him sobbing staring down at the cold hard ground 'W-WHERE'S MYRA?!' I yell pushing myself up 'Nobody could find any survivors or bodies, for all we know Myra is….dead….' my dad says standing up and going into a different room ignoring me after those questions.

'Is the survey corps really that useless?.' I mutter to myself tears running down my face 'NO!, maybe she escaped right?.'

 _ **}End{**_

 **Please leave a like!, :D and give any information on my writing! (i'm still a little new but I'm self-taught :)**

 **}1,655 words{**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter two**_

'As you all know the fall of wall maria was five years ago, some of you may of even been there to experience it', the tall man yells out his speech 'we have paid the price for 100 years of peace and misfortune, given the sense of crisis at the time we were ill-prepared to cope with the sudden appearance of the colossus titan' yelling out his speech he stands straight hands held behind his back 'whenever that time does come, your duty will be to relieve the manufacturer... and give your lives to stand against the titan nuisance!... DEDICATE YOUR HEARTS!' he yells 'YES SIR!' everyone announces doing there salute there fists clenched tight.

'today you have completed military training, I will now announce the ten among you who have reached the top training results come forward if I call your name.'

he announces, grabbing a paper from his pocket 'At the head of the class Mikasa Ackerman, second Reiner Bruan, third Bertolt Hoover, fourth Annie LeonHart, fifth Eren Yeager, sixth Jean Kirstein, Seventh Navari Foxwell, eighth Connie Springer, ninth Sasha Blouse, and finally number ten Krista Lenz.'

'you are the top ten!' the man announces putting the paper back in his pocket, t _his time, this time the titans are gonna pay for what they did. I'll avenge the death of Mama and Myra._ I think in my mind

'Now that you have finished your training you have three choices:

 **The Garrison,** which reinforces the walls, thereby protecting all of the towns.

 **The survey corps,** prepared to sacrifice their lives outside the walls by defying the titans in their own domain.

 **And finaly the military brigade,** which exercises control over the king's subjects and maintains orders.

of course out of all you raw recruits the only ones that CAN join the military brigade are the ten with the highest scores!' the man announces 'soon I'll be asking you which branch you want to be assigned to. but as of right now, the 104th training corps is now disband!, dismissed!' the man yells 'YES SIR!' every recruit replies.

later on everyone is having dinner, 'Lucky bastards, you made the top ten!, I'm positive you're gonna join the military brigade!' the boy announces 'well why the hell else would I of aimed for top ten?' jean announces.

Ignoring the rest of the conversation I stay seated eating the food on my plate 'what about you Navari?, are you gonna join the brigade too?' a girl sitting on the opposite side of the table asks, 'nah' I reply taking a sip from my cup 'than what do you wanna join?' she asks a little shocked 'I'm gonna join the survey corps' I tell her.

'Why not the brigade?' the girl asks, 'reasons' I reply uncomfortably staring at Jean and Eren complaining, 'idiots' i say as i let out a light giggle under my voice as Mikasa drags Eren outside, 'how childish can you two get' i stand up asking Jean, Jean doesn't reply, 'joining the brigade's a waste of talent, not like you have any though' I then turn around headed back to the dorms

 **The next Day**

'you're joining the survey corps?' Eren yells in surprise 'you're number eight right connie?, before you said you were gonna join the MP brigade!' Eren claims while cleaning the cannons 'your speech last night had a big effect on some people last night', 'w-wrong it was jean, that's right! it was jean!, there is NO way i'm joining the MP brigade with that bastard!' connie says trying to find an excuse 'yea sure' I say lifting a bag over onto my shoulder.

'still doesn't explain why you want to join the survey corps!, you could of joined the garrison instead' I announce cleaning the cannon on his right 'Shut up!, I decided it all for myself' he yells, after a little while of complete silence we all finish the cannons.

 ** _}End{_**

 **Please leave a like!, :D and give any information on my writing! (i'm still a little new but I'm self-taught :)**

 **}686 words{**


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

 **Woosh** , out of no where a massive gush of wind flows past everyone with force from outside the wall flinging everyone off the side 'EVERYONE SWITCH TO VERTICAL MANUEVERING GEAR!' switching to vertical manuevering gear we use our slings to keep us from plummeting to our death.

Struggling to keep my balance, I slip hanging from my slings, looking up I notice my slings half out moving side to side 'IS EVERYONE OKAY?!' Eren yells down to everyone else 'yes!' everyone replies 'n-not really!' I announce.

Moving side to side I look back up to my slings, 'm-my slings t-there fulling out, and I can't keep m-MY bAlanCe!' I say hitting the wall face first as one of my slings full out.

'ARGH' I yell in pain, reusing the sling that fell out, hitting the wall with the sling it fulls down not even leaving a dent in the wall 'i think my slings are broken!' I yell out, 'connie take care of Navari!' Eren yells out 'got it!' connie replies yelling out.

'what was that blast?' Sasha asks, 'wind?' connie replies while supporting my balance so I don't fall, that was when the titans hand grasped over the wall **THUMP!** the noise shatters through vibrations as the titan clenches the wall tightly, 'i-it's ' Sasha stutters, 'the colossus!' Eren yells as he goes up face to face with it.

 **THUMP!** a loud crash comes from the other side of the wall, worried I look up at my last sling holding me up, it's almost out, **THUMP!** another loud crash comes from the other side of the wall pushing my sling out 'damn it!' i yell as i slowly fall.

Just in time connie manages to catch me, breathing heavily I begin feeling a little nauseous 'is there anyway we can use your slings one last time navari?' connie asks struggling to hold me 'hold up!' i say as i grab my bag from my shoulders with my only hand available.

'you gonna have one last snack before you die?' connie asks trying to brighten the mood 'hahaha' i say sarcastically as i shove one of the bag straps into my mouth, reaching out for the zipper.

Having trouble to open it, 'Dang it!' I mumble in scattered words, 'hurry!' connie says struggling, pulling hard I manage to open it.

Reaching into my bag I search for something, 'found it!' I announce hardly able to talk properly, grabbing it out of the bag, slipping my arm through the straps so it wouldn't fall 'a knife?, will it even work?!' connie asks, 'probably not but it's worth a try!' I announce attaching it to my sling, tightening it to make sure it works 'let's hope this works!'.

using the sling with the knife attached to it banging into the wall 'It works!' I announce as we now begin to go up.

 **}End{**

 **Please leave a like!, and leave any information! :D**

 **}Going on break maybe...**

 **NAH :P{**


	4. Chapter four

'DID YOU KILL THE COLOSSUS EREN?!', 'no... it's just like five years ago... he suddenly appeared and suddenly vanished...!' eren yells upset and stressed 'i'm sorry!' he yells 'what on earth are you apologizing for?, we couldn't even move especialy Connie and Navari, poor girl got stuck with him', 'H-hey!... is this anytime to chat!' connie asks trying to change the subject.

'I think i'm lucky really' I say just as two men show up 'what are you trainees doing!?, the man says 'the strategy for dealing with the colossus titan apperance is already in motion!, report to your posts on the double!'.

the man yells, 'and if any of you made contact with it, make a report to HQ!' 'YES SIR!' we all replie.

 _ **Later**_

'you trainees passed the graduation drills! you're first class soldiers now!, this is your first operation, but we expect you to contribute!' the man yells as everyone gets ready.

getting my gas ready I couldn't but help to hear armin, _he's right..._ I think to myself, _the titans could exterminate humanity when they want too_ , a shiver runs down my spine just thinking about being in a titans hand once again, the stench of their breathe, the tuanting look in their eyes, and thier pure hot flesh.

'just like in your training each squad will take a differnt street. you're under garrison command!, your duties are support, communications, titan killing and anything else that's needed.!'

'the garrison will take vanguard, you trainees are middle guard, and the garrison's elite unit will be rearguard.' the man announces.

'it's tine for us freeloaders to pay our tab. we've gotta defend wall rose to the death untill every last man, woman, and child has saftly evacuated.' The man yells out his plan.

'Be prepared to sacrifice your lives, people!, DISMISED!' 'YES SIR!'.

'URGHHHH why did it have to be today!, I was supposed to go to the interrior tomorrow!' jean says angry and stressed, 'guess not many people are lucky these days' I say standing besides him.

'Who let the cat in?' jean says 'idiot!, foxes arn't even cats' I announce 'jezz who new you had a brain' jean replies 'at least I have one'.

being sent to our posisions, i'm in squad thirty-four 'hmmm' ignoring everyone I hide a knife under my shirt for safe keeping.

'Squad thirty-four advance!'.

'let's go!' eren yells.

'YEAH' everyone replues

'on it!' I say heading with the others.

 _there's a titan,_ I think to myself as someone yells out to doge, to late I didn't hear in time, _IDI_ OT I call myself.

I think just in time, landing on the titans lip I try my best to balance, jumping I labd on the things fore head and use my slings to get to a near building.

looking back I notice what just happened to thomas 'i'm such an idiot!' i say to myself.

Eren wanting to go help thomas was to late and got magerly injured, the others fighting titans.

'SHOOT' I yell as I relise my posision, i'm in the hands of a flesh eating monster staring at me, the tuanting look in his eyes as he glares at me just like the other titan did five years ago.

Holding my swords tightly I try slicing the titans arm, taking a while i finaly manage to get out of its grasp.

Using my slings i head to the building behind it landing I then use my slings aiming for the nape of the titan, slicing it a metre deep killing it as it lets out a slight scream.

going ontop of a buildibg I look where my squad was everyone dead, everyone but armin, and me.

'A-Armin!' I yell heading over to him

so nuaseous as i land i could hardly keep my balance 'what the hell is happening to me?' i say as i sit down.

'Armin, navari wake up!' connie yells, 'guess I fell asleep' I say sitting up 'what do you mean "you guess you fell asleep"?' Ymir asks.

'hmmm...' I stare at armin has he wakes up, 'what the hell happened?, and you've got slime all over you!' connie says.

armin shocked in relization what had happened his Iris as small as can be, crying 'Hey armin calm down! where is everyone!?' connie yells 'oh leave it, connie! they've been wiped out except for these guys!.'

Ymir announces, sitting up legs at my chest I hug them digging my chin into the gap between my knees and chest.

'Shut up!, Armin didn't say anything abouy that!' connie yells, 'look around! It's obvious, Idiot! and we don't have any more time to pamper them!' ymir yells.

'then why are they the only ones who made it!?' connie asks, 'look i'm sorry they encountered multiple titans at once but rescueing this loser, and the fox isn't worth the sacrifices of eren and the rest.' ymir says.

'stop it everyone!, everyone is frazzled, I mean suddenly a bunch of our friends are dead... of course we're upset!' Krista claims, connie agreeing he kneels on one knee lending a helping hand to armin 'ever way we can't leave them here, can you stand armin?' connie asks.

Armin standing up on his own he turns his back 'I'm sorry I caused problems! I'll meet uo with the rear guard!' says leaving the scene.

standing I begin streching 'Can't believe I slept, and why am I so nuaseous?' i say to myself out loud as I give a small yawn.

'so you were asleep then?' Ymir asks 'I guess when everyone died I went to check on armin but when i got there i fell asleep, i.. don't know why though' i say hovering my hand over my mouth while yawning likes it's no big deal.

'what's wrong with you?, you just fall asleep in the middle of a fight?', ymir asks, I then shrug as a reply.

I can't help notice a titan coming up to us 'you missed one' I say pointing my finger to the direction of the titan, using team work Ymir, Krista, and Connie finish the flesh eating monster like a piece of cake.

'okay let's go!' Ymir says, 'I'm gonna go head out to help the evacuees, I think they might be having trouble.' I say as I begin walking the other way 'are you sure you're not gonna go off slacking?' Ymir asks, 'positive' I say leaving them.


	5. Chapter 5

Heading out to evacuation area, I follow two other men trying to catch up with a titan headed up to the evacuees, it's too fast for them.

Mikasa rush's past us three killing the titan.

after all of that we catch up with everyone else, "Mikasa!, Navari!" someone yells in the background, "Annie!, I think I have a grasp on the situation and I apologize for bringing my personal feelings into this... but have you seen Eren's squad?." Mikasa asks concerned needing an answer.

"No but some squads made it over the wall..." Annie says steering at the wall, "now that you mention it, Armin, and Navari was from the same squad." Reiner says.

Shocked, Mikasa turns up to Armin, "Armin!" Mikasa announces standing up in front of him "Armin are you hurt?!, are you ok?!... where's Eren?" Mikasa asks very concerned looking around.

She notices Armin's face, tears rolling down his face "in squad 34 Thomas Wagner, Nac Tias, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina, Eren Yeager, those five carried out their mission... and died bravely in battle" Armin tries speaking, his voice cracking none stop as he makes a massive puddle of tears under him.

"So almost everyone from squad 34 was wiped out?..." "and the same thing will happen with us if we clash with the titans!", Armin blubbered as he apologized to Mikasa 'Armin calm down, this is no time to be getting sentimental, now stand up' Mikasa says as she let out a small sigh.

'Marco' Mikasa says while she turns to face him, 'if we dispose of the titans that are congregating around HQ, we'll all be able to fill up on gas and scale the wall... Am I wrong?' Mikasa questioned Marco 'n-no you're right.'

Marco stuttered 'b-but even with you here there is no way we can kill that many of them' Marco denied 'I can do it' Mikasa stated as she lifted her arm with her sword in it.

'I'm stronger, stronger than all of you... extremely strong!, and that's why I'll be able to drive the enemy out of there... even on my own!...' Mikasa announced.

 _is she trying to boost there confidence?_ I wonder in my head 'but I guess all of you are worthless, cowardly, pitiful... it's really too bad, stay here and suck on your thumbs while you watch me.' Mikasa commented.

'Mikasa... what are you saying?!' 'you mean to engage all of those titans yourself? that's impossible' people in the group were all shocked and scared, 'if I can't do it... I die. but if I win, I live... and if I don't fight I can't win' Mikasa says blankly.

my slight frown slowly forms into a grin, as Mikasa charges in the direction to HQ.

 _'I see'_ I mutter as I follow her lead not saying anything 'H-HEY YOU TWO!'.

 _ **Dear fellow readers!**_

 _ **I am very sorry this chapter is VERY short, and that I haven't posted in ages. I've been stuck up with school, and have recently had a cold (still a little **_**_drowsy)_** ** _I hope you can forgive me! D:_**

 ** _I will also be making a differnt Fan fiction on attack on titan, this time it won't always be revolved around what happens in the anime :D thank you very much for reading!._**


End file.
